Farewell song
by Namirart
Summary: "So you are an eagle and have bird wings. If you can not even lift your weight and fly with those bird wings, how do you expect to carry a dragon's weight" A single question can change everything. FUxYING. Translated from a story submitted in Sep 1, 2010.


I just read the comments on my 'Five Ancestors Series' (Which I haven't finished yet because here in Spain we can't get the last one). Even if the Fanfic was published in 2010 I got the request of translating it. I think I've improved my english so I'm gonna give it a try.

Remember: **I AM SPANISH**, I've been learning english on my own and this work is old enough to have many mistakes even in Spanish. I just translated it myself. Hope you liked it, it was written by that stupid 14-year-old-myself.

Disclaimer: The song if I remember well is TORI NO UTA from Air Anime, Len Kagamine's version.

**Farewell song**

_A faint cloud of light_

_away from the endless ocean_

_From the distance we looked how it faded in the horizon_

_Loneliness took possession of my weaknes_

_because from dusk nothing will ever change in me_

Ocassionally Ying had been sleeping in the tunnel. So when he was missing a meal or training session, someone was designed to go there and wake him. Ying hated that -the whole being awakened thing- and in those circumstances he just answered in some aggressive manner attacking whom dare approach him. Thus, the monks just refused to wake him. All of them except for Fu, who enjoyed making Yi angry. Fu volunteer himself every time that were the need of waking him, especially when he was resting in the dark tunnel. Fu took advantage of his low-light vision to discover Ying quietly, almost stealthy, and then he just had to approach him and make him wake with a punch or a kick.

That's how, slowly in time, had been growing a special relationship between Ying and Fu. The older brother tormented the young one while the sun glowed on the sky and everyone was awake, but Fu avenged himself every time Yi slept. Fu was the main reason that Ying was in that tunnel again. He needed to spend some time on thinking about some things, specially his role.

_A bird unable to fly on heavens_

_someday will embrace the winds_

_That place far from me waits for my come_

_my best dream._

If it weren't for the Great Master Luk would be alive. Luk was Ying's best friend. But Luk wasn't alive anymore and Ying just didn't know what to do. He sighed, turned and sighed again. It seemed almost impossible the attachment he had developed to that tunnel in such a short time, specially since it was so uncomfortable. He stood and walked away, to the forest. Shadows fell over him, shadows waiting for their answer. The shining sun, high in the sky, couldn't help but reflect some of the light against the leaves.

_Children walk in sunny summer_

_They sttod over sea's sand_

_let go our memories into the wind_

_I'll protect hope with my hands._

He entered the forest until he bumped into the tree he was looking for. He leaned himself against the trunk and tried to think, but he couldn't. All those memories were haunting him. He wanted to return to the tunnel, keep sleeping and wait for Fu to wake him in order to attend the training. It had been so long after that. A year. A fucking year since he entered the temple and destroyed it. And he hadn't found Fu yet. The 'small' kitten, little tiger. He wanted to argue with him, hit him, make hi pay all of his suffering -that he had felt because of his stubborness- he wanted to throw to his face all those things he had in mind. But moreover he wanted to hug him. Just a hug. A Hug that they had never had. That would do.

_A faint cloud of light_

_My life changed in ths sunset_

_Our path crossed to never cut off our fate._

_Our wings will soon reach eternity._

_We use the strength of the blue ocean to drean_

_forever._

To lift a hand to heaven and close it, like catching the sun, can not make anyone return to life. Everything is so complicated for Ying. He can do anything to emmend what happened. He can not even apologize. He just sits on the root and looks that blue sky above. He was a fool not listening anyone when they said that fate was bounded between them six all (seven if they can count Luk), he was a fool when he underestimated that. When they did that they made no good. Just to condemn themselves. So now where's the little kitten?

_The wind blowing with new memories_

_Bring back old dreams to my soul_

_Fervor desires of a bird crossing heavens above_

_Glimpse of a paradise I want to reach. _

A scream. More like a Bird scream. He reached his eyes above. A perfect and majestic eagle was riding the skies under his keen eye.

"So you are an eagle and have bird wings. If you can not even lift your weight and fly with those bird wings, how do you expect to carry a dragon's weight" asked Fu once, long ago. Ying just kept on doing his own. His father was a dragon and he also wanted to be that. He wanted to be powerful. The most powerful monk ever. To beat them all. Be the best on earth and beyond. But he couldn't. He wanted to reach happiness and he insisted that happiness could only be found through that actions. His childhood dreams got into his head. Just dreams and desires of power.

_I remembered again those long paths with you_

_Gray clouds whipping our wandering_

_Keep these last moments for today_

_Although time keeps on going._

Ying could have had an idea. He stood and closed his eyes. He was alone. As always. He climbed the tree, effortless. It was easy for such a feather weight like his. Same weight as his animal. An eagle. Who could not fly. He sat on that damned branch remembering Fu sitting there, while looking at him from above, making some sarcastic comments. He missed those comments. He really missed them. He wanted Fu to wake him again. He wanted to stop living his dragon dream.

A faint cloud of light

my life changed in ths sunset.

I could look your smile

when we saw the rough sea, in front of us.

I _will not forget that. I will keep looking ahead._

_I will never release your hand._

_We will live the love together_

_forever._

Somehow his sighed blurred and he just dropped himself to repose on the branch. Something was hindering his muscles. He stayed breathless and thought he was falling the tree but when he started the descense something pulled him back to a save place. Who? The answer maybe wasn't who but why. A boy in orange robes and a shaved proud stood slapped him.

"You are an idiot, Ying. AN ABSOLUTELY IDIOT." Fu shouted him, angrily. Ying didn't know how to react. An angry tiger was dangerous, especially when it was Fu -who hated him with all his soul. Fu might have been crazy or not, but suddenly he was surrounded by his arms. Ying made no effort to escape the embrace. Just stood still. "What the hell were you thinking?" Asked Fu, seriously (which was strange).

"Nothing"

"Come on, Ying. A general -under the command of the emperor himself- does not climb a tree in the forest in front of his old temple and tries to jump from that branch if nothing is happening" said, crossing arms. Ying looked apprehensively getting rid of Fu arms and jumping down the brang. Fu sat there.

They stood still -in absolute silence- for a moment until Fu descent just in a jump. Ying started being unnerved because he could hear the soldiers' footsteps comming for him.

"Go away, Fu" warned him.

"I came with a peace offer" Fu said, crossing arms again. He seemed very into that gesture.

"For that is late, Brother. Your head has a price. Go away, Brother" repeated Ying while Fu watched him, blankly. Fu took the step and kissed Ying on his cheek.

Ying just got shocked for its action. But Fu just let a Grin out. Ying took Fu's face and smiled back, then he kissed him on his lips. Fu didn't know what to do then. The tiger was supposed to be brave and eagle just shrewd. But that time nobody was brave and nobody was shrewd. He was just an impressed tiger.

"I'm hearing soldiers coming" warned Ying. He took Fu's right hand and attached it to his. Ying's one seemed almost like a toy one. Fu didn't move, still close to Ying.

"Just tell me... You finally got to be a dragon?" asked Fu, unimpressed. Ying shook his head and Fu smiled sadly. "I told you. You are an Eagle. You have bird's wings. If you can't even carry your weight, how are you lifting a dragon's one?" recalled Fu to him. Rancor anywhere. But Fu didn't react in time to the noise. Ying just felt sad all of a sudden.

BANG!

In that same sudden, Fu got his hand over his heart where a red hole was bleeding. He remained static while soldiers came and pointed Fu with their Qiang while Ying was terrified. But Fu was already dying. His hand slowly spread of from Ying's. Ying saw, impassive, as Fu's body fell to the ground. He didn't move. Didn't took away his hand from its place in front of him, where it was touching Fu's hand seconds ago. while life was fading from his friend.

"General Ying did this dangerous monk hurt you?"

_A faint cloud of light_

_left the endless ocean_

_We looked as it faded into the horizon from far away._

_Loneliness took posession of my weakness_

_because from that dusk_

_nothing will ever change_

_in me._

A tear left Ying's eye. A single tear. He looked at the sky and there were no eacle. Looked at the soldiers, cursing from within.

"No... Not him..." he muttered under his breath. But still didn't move.

"Not whom?" asked Fu's familiar voice. Ying opened his eyes and threw a pung that hit just in his abdomen. Fu didn't took it well. "Ying, I just came to wake you because today there are Mashed Potatoes on that stupid menu and if you don't hurry Malao will eat it all." complained.

Ying touched Fu's forehead without even warning. Then his cheek. His shoulders. And there were no scars over his face. Indeed Fu was twelve and not forteen.

"God you are alive... Why are you alive?" asked Ying hiding its relief behind disappointment words.

"I dunno. I feel kind of alive. Why wouldn't I?" asked, laughing so hard while Ying stood still, arms folded.

"You should be dead" replied. And there it was, the bravery. Ying turned and hugged him. He was way too taller than Fu, so he rubbed his Shaved head.

"I'm not dying. You'll die first."

"You'd mess me, Fu" said before releasing Fu's necklace and running away. "If you want your necklace... Catch me!" challenged hi, hiding his huge smile of relief.

Fu was not dead.

The temple was still standing.

And Luk will probably be alive.

The END?


End file.
